Digimon Academy: Return of The Lost Sins!
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: Mira Uteri, BlackLeormon, WhiteImpmon, Umamon, and GreyGatomon arrive at Digimon Academy. There they meet new friends and old enemies. With siblings reuniting, Demon Modes awakening, and the Nine Death Generals are re-akakening. Can Lucemon and WhiteImpmon get over their pasts? Will Topaz and Lilith admit their true feelings for the Beelzemon Brothers? I only own OCs! Is taking


Opening

_Song: Fairy Tail opening 1 ENGLISH VERSION!_

_ Fairy, Where are you going?_

_( Nine feathers appear in the following colors: Red, Yellow, Light Blue, Navy Blue, Orange, Silver, Gold, and Green, and they flutter in the sky.)_

_I'm going to gather up all the light and illuminate your tomorrow_

_( A blinding white light shines while the screen is black. Beelzemon Blast Mode and WhiteBeelzemon fly downwards and hit the ground. They point their weapons at the screen and attack making the title appear in silver letters )_

_Oh yeah! Can you hear my voice?_

_( Mira is seen standing on a hill with Zyra and is scared out of her mind. In frount of the girls are the Nine Demon Lords, and BlackDuftmon who are glaring up at a group of nine digimon that are shadowed against the blood red sky )_

_Oh yeah! Even if I go hoarse, I'll keep shouting._

_( The Nine Sin crests appear and then are replaced with the Nine Virtue crests in this order: Pride to Humility, Pain to Heal, Gluttony to Balance, Lust to Purity, Envy to Kindness, Greed to Generosity, Wrath to Patience, Sloth to Diligence, and Hate to Love. )_

_Oh yeah ! Until your heart cant hear it._

_( Lilithmon and LunarLilithmon are seen looking up at the moon with a silver feather in LunarLilithmon's hand and a black feather in Lilith's. The faint image of Beelzemon and WhiteBeelzemon appears on the moon and the girls shed a tear )_

_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

_( Mira is seen with Zyra and they jump forward into the Beelzemon Brothers'( A/N: I though that I would give them a nice nickname. It suits them ) and they smile at them )_

_The moon and the sun high five._

_( The Nine Demon Lords appear on a stage with WhiteBeelzemon and Beelzemon on guitar, Barbamon filming, Belphemon on bass, Leviamon on Keyboard( A/N: Don't ask me how that's possible ) Lucemon on triangle ( A/N: I love to torcher my characters ) and The Lilith Sisters ( A/N: Same as the Beelzemon Brothers, but with LunarLilithmon and Lilithmon ) as vocals )_

_You haven't forgotten anything have you?_

_( WhiteBeelzemon along with LunarLilithmon are seen on a hill looking up at the stars. The two smile at each other then blush madly as their older siblings appear and start making fun of them )_

_Its strange without you…_

_( LunarLilithmon is seen crying in frount of a grave stone. Beelzemon is next to her and he puts a hand on her shoulder )_

_I can't even fine something to want!_

_( The Demon Lords are seen throwing their signature attacks at a large gate that has their symbols on it. All of them are there, but WhiteBeelzemon. A digimon from the shadows watches them with topaz eyes full of worry, especially for Beelzemon and LunarLilithmon )_

_Snowing, I was able to open up and give a smile._

_( Beelzemon is seen fighting Gallantmon, Lilithmon is seen fighting Ophanimon, Lucemon fights Alphamon and Omnimon, Barbamon fights Dynasmon and Crusadermon, LunarLilithmon is getting beaten by Ophanimon Falldown Mode, WhiteBeelzemon stabs his kendo into his enemy, ChaosGallantmon, and raced to save LunarLilithmon )_

_Because we have time to snuggle up and be together!_

_( LunarLilithmon is seen with WhiteBeelzemon in the background with the spear of ChaosGallantmon in his stomach and she sheds a tear that turns into a ball of light and flies away )_

_Fairy, where are you going?_

_( Lucemon is with Lilithmon and Beelzemon and they look up and see the ball of light. Barbamon is watching Belphemon and Daemon have a battle to see who can stay awake the longest and then they look up and see the ball of light )_

_I'm going to gather up all the light an illuminate your tomorrow!_

_( Leviamon rises from the Dark Ocean and follows the orb of light with the other Demon Lords right behind him. They race till they meet Mira and Zyra with LunarLilithmon in frount of the grave from earlier )_

_Don't say goodbye!_

_( The Eight remaining Demon Lords fly towards Bagramon only to be tossed aside. LunarLilithmon gets up and glares at Bagramon and lets out a scream of sadness, anger, and pain unleashing a blinding white light that eliminates Bagramon )_

_( LunarLilithmon opens her eyes to see WhiteBeelzemon standing before her with a light behind him along with their friends. He extends a hand and she takes it. She grabs WhiteBeelzemon's face and kisses him with warm tears streaming down her face )_

_END!_

_That is the most fun thing I have written! I hope that you all will enjoy this series! Also, Zyra belongs to Da- Tenshi Setsuna. And to thank her for letting me use Zyra, and her cast from Digimon Academy…_

_Big Bro hit the drum roll!_

_Beelzemon: No problem! * kicks a gong *_

_Ok… Not what I asked for, but it will do. Anyway, I am giving Da-Tenshi Setsuna a character in this! I hope you enjoy her! I am going to keep a small part of her name in the character and Da- Tenshi, you can use her when ever you want. So here is, Setsuna Tenshi! Also, I took someone the personality ideas from how she wrote her stories._

_Name: Setsuna Tenshi  
>Age: 18<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Personality: Mischievous, Clever, Energetic, Kind_

_Outfit: A black shirt with a silver heart and a white thunderbolt behind it. Wears a pair of navy jeans with raven black stars trimming the edges. Has black sneakers._

_Skin: A light pale with a small scar (A/N: The scar will be explained later in the book) on her left cheek.  
>Hair: A light, silvery brown with black highlights.<br>Eyes: A light grey that when you look closely you can see stars._

_Bio: Setsuna lives alone with her partner, Impmon. ( A/N: I have looked up Impmon and it said that he has other Digivolution lines, but I am keeping the Beelzemon as this Impy's Mega Level, it will just be the Xros Wars version on Beelzemon ) She loves to pull a good prank, but her partner tries to keep her pranks from killing someone, namely The Demon Lords, or blowing up the world. She is best friends with Zyra and Mira. She latterly hates the Sistermon Twins, the Wizard Twins ( Wizardmon and Sorcerymon ), and their tamers, Leana and Drake. _


End file.
